


Question?

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Kevin is easy but mad about it, M/M, background Kev/AJ, little bit of Nick/everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: Nick repeatedly propositions Kevin until he gives in.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Kevin Richardson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Question?

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from the old laptop archives. This one was almost finished so I added an attempt at humor towards the end to complete it, without changing much of what I had previously written. Thanks for reading!

“Yo, Kev, can I give you a blow job?”

Kevin slowly looked up from the following day's schedule he'd been studying in the hotel room lamp light and across to the room's other occupant. The question was so out of the blue in more ways than one just for the fact that Nick had been quiet the last few hours, engrossed in drawing his comics, and this was the first he'd spoken since he'd gotten out of the shower.

“Excuse me?” Kevin asked.

“A blow job. Can I give you one?” Nick said more slowly and articulately.

Kevin's eyebrows rose.

“Nickolas, I know what you said. I was giving you a chance to retract your question.”

“Should I retract it?” Nick asked innocently, shutting his sketchbook.

“I think so,” Kevin said.

Nick didn't respond, so Kevin went back to studying their schedule.

About thirty seconds later, Nick said,

“Kev, I thought about it, and I don't wanna retract my question.”

Kevin sighed.

“Okay, Nick. Fine. My answer's 'no.'”

“But why?”

“One, because you're only 18 -”

“-legal,” Nick quickly put in.

“Two, I'm not really interested in that type of thing-”

“-not interested in blow-jobs?!”

“And three, you're Nick. You're like my little brother, and so it's a bit weird.”

“Well, that's not fair. I can't change the fact that I'm Nick. That I'm 18. What the hell, Kevin? You'd totally let AJ blow you, and he's not that much older than me!”

Kevin's mouth twitched.

“In fact, I'm pretty sure you have.”

“Nick, be quiet and go back to drawing.”

“You did, didn't you? I knew that was what I interrupted in the bathroom that one time!”

“Christ, Nick, he was tying my shoelace -”

“How naïve do you think I am?” Nick laughed. “I was 16, not an idiot. Your shoelaces weren't untied and your pants were around your thighs. And your dick was in AJ's-”

“That's enough,” Kevin said, flaring up. “Nick, no. You can't give me a blowjob. End of discussion.”

“But Kev – how am I supposed to explore my sexuality if I think I might be attracted to guys? You want me to just go get some random guy off the street and blow him and possibly get some disease?”

“I think it's time to go to sleep,” Kevin groaned, setting his paper aside, sliding under the sheets and turning off his bedside lamp. How the hell had he ended up rooming with Nick that night anyway was a good question. He was usually the one who got the room by himself, being the oldest and having first dibs.

“If I explore with you, on the other hand, we both know you're safe and you won't hurt me, and no one will find out, and I trust you, so it's okay.”

“We just can't go there, alright? Please stop now.”

“Jesus, Kev, I'm offering to freakin' suck your dick, no obligations, and you're saying no? The hell is your problem?”

“Nick, I am not going to talk about this,” Kevin said sternly. “This isn't even a matter up for debate. It's not happening. So shut up and go to sleep.”

Nick was quiet for a while, and Kevin closed his eyes. And then -

“Please?”

“No, Nickolas. God.”

Nick growled and threw his sketchbook aside, angrily flopping down into his bed.

“Fuck you, Kevin. You can be such a fucking asshole sometimes....”

Nick's light turned off, and the room was immersed in darkness.

The second night in a row, Kevin was beginning to get suspicious that Nick ended up rooming with him yet again. He particularly pondered this when Nick brought up the previous night in conversation.

“What about tonight, Kev?” the younger band mate asked after he turned off his Nintendo, and hopped into Kevin's bed beside him. Kevin lowered the book he'd been reading and looked at him questioningly.

“You fixin' for a blow-job?” Nick specified.

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

“'Fixin' for?'”

Nick shrugged. “Been around you and Brian too much I guess. Weird Kentucky lingo.”

Kevin went back to his book.

“Keeeeeeviiiiiin,” Nick drew out his name until Kevin shut the book and set it on his side table.

“How many more times are you going to ask me that before it gets through your head that it's not going to happen?” Kevin asked seriously.

Nick pondered this for a while.

“A-hundred-and-forty,” he decided.

“Alright, well you keep track of that. And you have your own bed, you know. You should get in it.”

Nick pouted.

“Can't we at least make out or something?”

“Nick, there are so many girls – and guys, too – that you could make out with instead of me. Why are you so insistent on exploring your sexuality with me, of all people?”

“Cause you're hot!” Nick stated and Kevin groaned. “You're, like, easily the hottest person I know. You've got the best body I've seen!”

Kevin let out a long sigh.

“Baby, go to bed.”

“I love it when you call me 'baby,'” Nick said, grinning a thousand-watt smile as he crawled out of Kevin's bed and into his own.

“Good night, Sugar Bear,” Kevin said, flipping out the lights.

“Not that one so much,” Nick said softly. “Baby's good. Sugar Bear is just stupid.”

“Nick.”

“Sorry, Kev.”

“Good night.”

The third night in a row, and Kevin was starting to enjoy himself.

“You switched the rooming assignments around, didn't you?” he asked, batting his eyelashes at Nick who flopped into bed with him after that night's travels.

“I might've, accidentally,” Nick brushed off. “Hey, about that blow job-”

“Haven't changed my mind.”

“Okay.”

“I can save you the trouble,” Kevin said, “and let you know if I ever do. So you don't have to keep asking.”

“Nah, that's alright,” Nick said, as they both watched television together. “I like asking. I like your responses. They make me smile.”

Kevin grinned to himself at that, feeling warmth at the idea that he made Nick smile at something so easy.

“Plus I like the pursuit,” Nick went on. “It's all fun. I'm like a lion, going after prey!” He made a growl and outstretched his hand to claw at Kevin's shirt sleeve. Kevin batted him away.

“A harmless little cub,” Kevin said fondly.

They watched TV for a while, and when Kevin looked back over at Nick, the younger man had fallen asleep. Kevin found the remote and turned off the TV, then got under the sheets beside Nick, too tired and indignant to move to the other bed, anyway.

He stirred awake at one point in the middle of the night and noticed Nick got back in his own bed.

They didn't room together for a few days. Kevin found he sort of missed the quiet sound of Nick's breathing, though he was relieved not to have to share his room anymore.

They were on the tour bus traveling to Chicago when Nick caught Kevin walking down the aisle toward the kitchenette and randomly shoved him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them and not turning on the lights. Kevin sighed, his hopes of opening that fresh bag of Doritos he'd noticed earlier shattered for the moment.

“Kev, please,” Nick breathed, and in the tight quarters, Kevin's senses were suddenly overloaded with Nick, Nick's scent, Nick's breath in his neck, Nick's body against his.

Surprised, all Kevin could do was mutter, “What?”

“God, I'm so horny, I'm gonna fuckin' explode. Let me kiss you and jerk you off. Please.”

“I-”

“Oh, God, please, Kev, I'll do anything, I'll pay you, I'll do your laundry for a week, I'll-”

“You don't know how to do laundry,” Kevin said. “You put the darks in with the whites.”

“Whatever you want, I'll do it, I swear-”

“Nick, you don't have to do anything for me,” Kevin said.

“Just let me then,” Nick whispered hoarsely, and the sound sent blood straight to Kevin's groin. Now Nick's hand was between them, rustling around for Kevin's zipper, and the zipper was down suddenly and all Kevin could feel was Nick's hand on his cock and Nick's breath in his ear, and then his lips and teeth and tongue on his jaw, and – oh, shit.

He held onto Nick desperately with one hand while his other hand found the sink for support. It felt so good, and Nick wasn't shy at all, and Kevin came without a warning in what he was pretty sure was less than a minute. He couldn't see in the dark, and he hoped to God he hadn't made a mess on his or Nick's clothes. He also hoped to God none of the other guys were outside the bathroom door listening in, because surely they would have caught wind of what had happened.

“Thanks. God, that was so hot,” Nick gasped.

“Yeah. I.... I should probably.... Clean up. Um.”

“Oh, right,” Nick said. “Let me – I'll just leave.”

“Did you -”

“No-”

“Get off?”

“I – no. But I will.”

Kevin heard the latch on the door, and moved out of the way so Nick could slide out, back into the bus. By himself, Kevin turned on the light, washed himself up at the sink, carefully avoiding his reflection in the mirror. He went into the kitchenette and stole the bag of Doritos from a protesting AJ, who had gotten to it first, and headed back to the sleeping quarters. He hid in his bunk for the rest of the afternoon, secretly wondering when Nick would poke his head in and ask him to return the favor. He was surprised when the boy never did.

Next time they shared a room together, Nick didn't talk to him. Kevin didn't know what to say, so didn't start any conversation.

Finally the silence was getting to him, and Kevin figured they should at least try to talk about what happened, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Nick said, “You know, I think I'll go see what Brian's up to,” and left. Kevin was asleep by the time he got back.

Kevin knew he shouldn't initiate it. He knew. Because he was the one who had repeatedly rejected Nick's propositions, but now he found himself wanting Nick to ask again. Because this time he wanted to say yes. But Nick hadn't, not for a week.

“So,” Kevin began one day when the two of them were sitting next to each other on a couch in their dressing room, “you dating anyone?”

Nick made a funny face.

“Kev, we pretty much live on top of each other. I'm sure you'd know if I was seeing anyone.”

Kevin cleared his throat. “Right.”

They were quiet for a while, Kevin fiddling with his fingers.

“Is this about – I mean, did you wanna talk about what – the bus....I.... You know,” Nick said eloquently.

Kevin shrugged.

“Oh.”

Kevin looked over at him. “Are you sharing a room with me tonight?”

Nick bit his lip and gave a sneaky smile. “I could be.”

“Well, then,” Kevin said, “tonight – ask me again.”

“I – okay,” Nick stammered. And then Brian came in the room and leapt onto Nick. Kevin extracted himself from the couch so they had more room to fully engage in their wrestling match.

That night, Kevin was disappointed to find he had a single, and that Brian was shacked up with Nick. But it was not too long after they got to the hotel that Nick knocked on Kevin's door.

He came in and made himself comfortable on Kevin's bed, throwing a bag of pop corn at the older man in the process. Kevin tore it open and dug in while Nick looked through Pay-Per-View options on the television.

They settle on a comedy, because that's what Nick likes, and Kevin can't bring himself to care much about what they watch because he's way too focused on the things he realizes he wants to do with Nick. The things he hopes to God they do tonight. The things he hopes they begin to do the moment the movie starts.

But the movie starts, and Nick doesn't make a move. And Kevin doesn't, either, because he knows he really shouldn't. Nick is eight years younger than him and practically still a kid, but it's all Kevin can think about. He has such a strong desire to touch Nick, though, that he finally says, about fourteen minutes into the movie, “Nick, come here.”

He extends an arm, and Nick gives him a huge smile before huddling into Kevin's body. They'd done this sort of thing before – cuddling while watching a movie, especially when Nick was homesick – but that was before Nick's Proposition. Before Kevin realized he wanted to fuck Nick's brains out.

Kevin watches the movie impatiently with his arm around Nick, fighting a hard-on the entire time. Nick seems oblivious, and whenever his body shakes in laughter beside Kevin's, Kevin can't help but smile.

The movie ends, and Kevin thinks 'finally' when Nick looks up at him lazily and smiles. He reaches out and places his hand on the back of Kevin's neck, drawing him down, and Kevin opens his mouth eagerly to receive his long-awaited and long-protested kiss.

He gets it, and not minutes into kissing, Nick rolls them over and straddles Kevin.

'God, yes,' is all Kevin can think as he and Nick grind together and kiss sloppily, frantically. His hands automatically come down on Nick's ass, squeezing and pulling him down. God, what an ass. Soft, pillowy, bouncy. Fuck.

Nick was a fantastic kisser. Kevin didn't know what to expect, but either Nick had lots of experience or he was very naturally talented. He decided to not tell Nick this, because he didn't need Nick feeling more confident than he probably already was right now.

“Ask me,” Kevin gasped, breaking away from Nick's lips – those lips were like candy, cherry red from kisses – and delicious.

“Wha-,” Nick said, surging back in to continue the kiss, but Kevin paused him by placing a hand on the younger man's chest.

“Ask me one more time.”

It took Nick a second, bless him, but then he realized what Kevin was referring to.

“D-do you...can I give you a, uh, blow job?”

Kevin nodded. “Yes.”

Kevin was an adult and he'd turned this over repeatedly in his mind since Nick first proposed the idea. It was easy – this was simply something they should not do, for so many reasons. But after their interaction in the tour bus bathroom, Kevin changed course completely. Because shit, Nick was a convincing young man. And if he wanted to give Kevin a blow job, well, why would Kevin deny him the opportunity?

Nick's face lit up like the Fourth of July and he immediately scooted down the bed so that he could tug at the waistband of Kevin's plaid pajama pants. Kevin's cock was tenting proud and mighty under the soft fabric and Nick seemed very pleased when he released it from its confines.

“Wow,” Nick says, biting his lip and pulling the pajama pants down past muscular thighs, to knees, then off the rest of he way.

“You sure you want to do this?” Kevin asked.

“Absolutely.”

And with a determined look on his face that was so endearing, Nick crouched down and licked one stripe – from the base of Kevin's cock to the tip – and Kevin's cock twitched from the touch.

Kevin sighed contentedly.

“Okay,” Nick said. “I'm gonna – I'm gonna do it now. You ready?”

“I can't wait,” Kevin said.

Nick was careful, so ginger. Kevin slipped his fingers into Nick's blonde hair, petting and coaxing him along as Nick felt out what to do. He was a fast learner, Kevin would admit, because the younger one had him close to the brink in mere minutes.

Kevin watched through heavily lidded eyes as Nick sucked with the most enthusiasm he'd ever seen in any of his multiple lovers.

“Wow, Nick, you're doing really good,” he complimented sweetly, thighs twitching as Nick went particularly deep. “Keep it up, and I'm gonna cum really soon. Is that ok?”

Nick came up for air and to confirm quickly that yes, that was ok. And then, as if he was going for some sort of dick-sucking championship, he choked Kevin all the way down to the hilt. Not expecting that, Kevin shouted and gripped Nick's head to him. Nick stayed still, throat working around him, and Kevin fucked his orgasm out in between Nick's plump lips.

He released Nick, and the younger gagged dangerously before coming up. His cheeks were red, his eyes were teary, and leftover cum and spit was dribbling down his lips. But he gave Kevin the biggest, proudest smile.

“Was it good?” he asked hoarsely.

“Obviously,” Kevin panted, gesturing at his spent dick.

“Thanks,” Nick said, “for letting me blow you.”

“I should be thanking you,” Kevin replied, wiping sweat off of a thick eyebrow.

Nick curled up next to him and they drifted in and out of sleep for a while. Finally, Nick stirred and scooted off the bed.

“Wait,” Kevin stopped him, “I should return the favor.”

Nick grinned. “Well, I appreciate it, Kev, but – I already asked Brian if he'd, you know, have sex with me, I guess. He was a lot easier to convince than you, I might add.”

“You...what,” Kevin stammered, stricken.

“Yeah, so, um, he's waiting for me. I said I'd be back in about an hour and then we could, um, do it. Or whatever.”

“What,” Kevin said again.

“Yeah. And Howie's gonna teach me how to do – I think it's called rimming? And Brian, he's gonna teach me the actual sex part – with anal. And I asked AJ if he'd teach me some S&M kinda stuff. Ball gags, butt plugs, stuff like that. So basically, I got my whole week planned out.”

“What,” Kevin said one more time.

Nick laughed.

“C'mon,” the younger one said, “You're not jealous, are you?”

“I – uh, just... surprised,” Kevin said, blinking a few times. “You asked them all? Like you've been asking me?”

“Duh,” Nick giggled. “I'm not some innocent kid like y'all seem to think. I wanna learn all this stuff, man.”

“I...okay. Just be careful, I guess.”

“I will, Kev, don't worry.”

Nick was already clothed and out the door before Kevin could pull back on his pajama pants. The eldest Backstreet Boy still lay on the bed, dumbfounded, with so many questions. Firstly, he was trying to ponder the whole S&M lessons with AJ thing. And was Nick really about to go get fucked by his cousin? Since when was Brian into that sort of thing? And Howie... OCD little Howie was into eating ass?

He grabbed the phone next to the bed and dialed Howie and AJ's room number, determined to find out more.

“What,” he said to himself as the phone rang, “the fuck.”

“Finally gave into Nick, didn't you?” AJ's husky voice answered.

“I...yeah.”

“How long did it take? Two, three weeks? A month?”

“About ten days.”

AJ snickered for an infuriatingly long time.

“Shut up,” Kevin said.

“God, Kev, I knew you were easy back when we got together, but you have a weak-ass resolve,” AJ continued laughing.

“I'm not easy,” Kevin said, offended.

“Howie wants to know if you'd like to have sex with him,” AJ said, and Kevin heard faint protesting in the background.

“He's asking?” Kevin said, “If he wants to, then I'd be up for—”

“Easy,” AJ concluded.

Kevin hung up the phone.


End file.
